Lucky One
by T i C K L ED x pink
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome and Inuyasha get into their same usual fights, but Kagome goes back to her time only to have Inuyasha on her trail. Nothing drastic, but Kagome takes it more than she should have. Confession of feelings? Definitely. [InuKag]


"AHHH! Mom, I'm gonna be sooo late! See ya later!" Kagome said as she was in a rush to go to the feudal era, hoping not to get a certain hanyou very angry.

"Ok, I'll see you then, sweetie!", her mom called after her. Too late. As she said that, her daughter had already jumped into the well.

"Bye sis!" Souta yelled.

_-in the feudal era-_

"Stupid girl, can't even show up on ti-" Inuyasha said, but was cut off by Kagome saying his name over and over and over and over (well, you get the point) again.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome practically screamed.

'_Ohh, she's here._ _I missed her. Mmmm, I can smell her now.' _he thought, but promised himself that she would NEVER, EVER find out, unless she felt the same or if anything happened like the well closing up.

"Sit."

"Owww, what the hell was that for, wench?"

"Excuse me! Is that what you say when I just came back from my time! Huhhh?"

_-with sango, miroku, and shippo behind the bushes-_

"I think butthead over there is in for some BIG sits" Shippo said.

"Oh my, Kagome just got here and they're _already_ fighting.." Sango replied, in a

slight worried tone.

Miroku just nodded his head.

_-back with inuyasha and kagome-_

"Ugggh! Your such an idiot!"

"What did you say?"

"I said," she took in a deep breath just as she continued, "SIIIIIIIIT! sit! sit! sit! sit!" and she ran into the well to go back to her time.

_Inuyasha's face was buried in the ground 3 ft deep, almost getting a concussion if not for him being a hanyou._

He stayed like that for a good 2 minutes, before the spell wore off and running after Kagome.

_-with kagome-_

She was running blindly, until she spotted the well and jumped in as she fell on her ass, her knees giving in. She just stayed like that, then hugged her knees to her chest as she curled up into a tiny ball.

'_Stupid Inuyasha'_ she thought.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice a blue light surrounding the well. It was Inuyasha. He felt bad for hurting her feelings again, so he just watched her silently in the dark until he saw her getting up.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her wrist, "don't go,"

Kagome was shocked that he was there in the well with her, but shook it off.

"What?" she stated icily, causing Inuyasha to be slightly taken aback.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Whatever."

"Please! J-just forgive me, please." he said in a begging tone, his eyes somewhat sad.

"Ok." Kagome said

"Say it. Do you not or do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

"Thank-You."

"Why actin' so nice all of a sudden?" she teased.

"Why? I can't be nice?" he answered, going along with her game. She just giggled.

'_Damn, I love the way she laughs. Now or never, just say you love her!'_ he said in his mind.

"Ummm, Kagome, can I tell you something?"

"Yea, sure."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Uhhh, I don't r-really know how to say it, but I-I-I lo-ve you." he said, closing one eye, 'cuz he didn't know what to expect.

Kagome was just frozen. In her spot. Right there. It seemed like time stood still when he said those words to her. The words she so longed to hear from him. It finally came out. A dream come true.

'_Oh, dear God, please don't wake me up!' _she hoped.

She didn't move for about ten seconds, then burst into tears as she ran up to hug him, afraid that if she ever let go, she would wake up. He returned her embrace, then asked her "So, d-" but was once again interrupted, only this time, her lips were on his, showing all the passion she held for him. He deepened the kiss, pulled her closer to him as he had his hands on her waist. When they were both out of breath, they reluctantly came to a stop and just embraced each other on what seemed like forever, but was only 3 minutes. Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers, wanting to protect her from all the dangers in the world.

"Does that answer your question?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"Not really, you still haven't said it." he chuckled as he joked around with her.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

They were about to kiss again, lips only inches away from each other, when Souta was at the top of the well cooing, "Oooooh! Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome's got a boyfriend!"

Just as she heard this, she was blushing like hell. She gave Souta 3 seconds to run, then started chasing after him. Inuyasha, still at the bottom of the well, decided to play along so he jumped out and caught Souta for Kagome. Kagome was about to beat the living crap out of her brother, but Inuyasha just stopped her and suggested they go to her house and stay in the living room.

_-in kagome's house-_

"Hey! You guys! I'll back ok! I'll just go and make some ramen real quick." she said as she gently pecked Inuyasha on the cheek

"I'm glad it's you, Inuyasha." Souta said out of the blue.

"Whaaa!" he asked, befuddled.

"I'm glad Kagome chose you." he said with a smile.

'_Yea, me too.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Please R&R! Need advice or constructive criticism. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
